Vivec, Foreign Quarter
is a large canton located in Vivec. Within the canton you will find many merchants and characters of different races colors and creeds. Background The Foreign Quarter was formerly the only canton that outlanders could visit. Local law was amended to allow travelers access to the entire city. Located in the northern part of the cantons in Vivec, it is a large structure that houses another level, the only canton in the city to do so. The canton itself can be separated into 6 different sections: Foreign Quarter Plaza Foreign Quarter Upper Waistworks Foreign Quarter Lower Waistworks Foreign Quarter Canalworks Foreign Quarter Underworks Foreign Quarter Tomb Mages Guild Members *Craetia Jullalian - Female Imperial, Merchant. *Flacassia Fauseius - Female Imperial. *Janand Maulinie - Female Breton, Merchant. *Malven Romori - Female Dunmer, Merchant. *Sirilonwe - Female Altmer, Merchant. *Tiram Gadar - Male Dunmer. *Trebonius Artorius - Male Imperial, Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild. Fighters Guild Members *Bashag gro-Snagdu - Male Orsimer. *Baurin - Female Bosmer, Skill trainer. *Lorbumol gro-Aglakh - Male Orsimer, Merchant. *Raig - Male Redguard, Skill trainer. *Sjoring Hard-Heart - Male Nord, Fighters Guild Master. Thieves Guild Members *Addhiranirr - Female Khajiit. *Crazy-Legs Arantamo - Male Dunmer, Merchant, and Skill trainer. *Drarel Andus - Male Dunmer. *Nads Tharen - Male Dunmer. *Jim Stacey - Male Redguard, Thieves Guild Master Thief. Notable Places *Jobasha's Rare Book. *Simine Fralinie: Bookseller. *Vivec Mages Guild headquarters. *Vivec Fighters Guild headquarters. Characters *Adondasi Sadalvel - Male Dunmer. *Agrippina Herennia - Female Imperial, Merchant. *Alusaron - Male Redguard, Merchant. *Andilu Drothan - Female Dunmer, Merchant, House Hlaalu member. *Ano Andaram - Male Dunmer. *Aradraen - Female Bosmer, Merchant, and Skill trainer. *Aurane Frernis - Female Breton, Merchant. *Baissa - Female Khajiit, Merchant. *Chalone - Female Redguard. *Devas Irano - Male Dunmer. *Domalen - Male Redguard. *Dreamer Prophet - Female Dunmer. *Ethys Savil - Male Dunmer, House Hlaalu member. *Favel Gobor - Male Dunmer, House Hlaalu member. *Favise Selaren - Female Dunmer. *Felvos Droryn - Male Dunmer. *Huleeya - Male Argonian, Merchant, Skill trainer, Morag Tong member. *Hylf the Harrier - Male Nord, Skill trainer, Fighters Guild member. *Idonea Munia - Female Imperial. *J'Rasha - Male Khajitt, Merchant. *Jeanne - Female Redguard. *Jobasha - Khajiit Male, Merchant. *Letreius Muco - Male Imperial, Merchant, Skill trainer. *Marcel Maurard - Male Breton. *Miun-Gei - Male Argonian, Merchant. *Ralen Tilvur - Male Dunmer, Merchant, House Hlaalu member. *Raril Giral - Male Dunmer, Merchant. *Rolasa Oren - Female Dunmer, Merchant. *Seryn Othralen - Male Dunmer. *Sevyni Saryon - Female Dunmer, Merchant, Skill trainer. *Simine Fralinie - Male Breton, Merchant. *Tarvyn Faren - Male Dunmer, Merchant, House Hlaalu member. *Tsrazami - Female Khajiit. *Urven Davor - Male Dunmer, House Hlaalu member. Related quests Main Quest Vivec Informants Speak with three informants about the Nerevarine Prophecy, the Nerevarine Cult, and the Sixth House located in Vivec City. Vivec Mages Guild Quests Catch a Spy Discover the Telvanni spy who has infiltrated the guild. Chronicles of Nchuleft Collect a copy of Chronicles of Nchuleft located in the Vivec Foreign Quarter Waistworks. Steal Chimarvamidium Find the book Chimarvamidium for Edwinna Elbert. It can be found in Sirilonwe's quarters. Return Chimarvamidium Return the book Chimarvamidium to Sirilonwe. Vampires of Vvardenfell Fine the book Vampires of Vvardenfell, Book II for Skink-in-Tree's-Shade. The book can be bought from Jobasha's Rare Book for 400 gold. A Wizard's Staff The Nerevarine must speak with a Mages Guild member with the rank of wizard or higher. Then collect a wizards staff, once retrieving one, return to any Mages Guild hall to earn the promotion. One can speak to Malven Romori to start this quest. Galur Rithari's Papers Talk with Jobasha to learn possible locations of the book Galur Rithari's Papers. Mystery of the Dwarves In the last three quests from Edwinna Elbert the Nerevarine, should have acquired the three following books Hanging Gardens, Divine Metaphysics, and The Egg of Time. Show them to multiple characters, then return to Trebonius Artorius. Kill the Telvanni Councilors The Arch-Mage Trebonius Artorius, has requested for the Nerevarine to kill all the Telvanni councilors. Arch-Mage Become the new guildmaster of the Mages Guild. Vivec Fighters Guild Quests Juicedaw Ring Collect the Juicedaw Feather Ring from Nar gro-Shagramph, for Lorbumol gro-Aglakh located in the Vivec Foreign Quarter. Silence Tongue-Toad Either kill or tell Tongue-Toad to leave town, for Lorbumol gro-Aglakh. Dro'Sakhar's Bounty Kill the Khajiit thief Dro'Sakhar, who has a bounty on his head, for Lorbumol gro-Aglakh. Lirielle's Debt Collect the debt from the thief Lirielle Stoine, for Lorbumol gro-Aglakh. Vandacia's Bounty Kill and collect the bounty on the taxman Adraria Vandacia, for Lorbumol gro-Aglakh. Alleius' Bounty Kill and collect the bounty on the magistrate Rufinus Alleius, for Lorbumol gro-Aglakh. Remove Sjoring's Supporters Embark for the Fighters Guild in the Vivec Foreign Quarter, and kill the corrupt Lorbumol gro-Aglakh for Percius Mercius. Remove the Heads of the Thieves Guild Kill Big Helende, Sugar-Lips Habasi, and Aengoth the Jeweler, for Sjoring Hard-Heart. Kill the Master Thief Kill Gentleman Jim Stacy, for Sjoring Hard-Heart. Kill Hard-Heart Kill the leader of the Fighters Guild Sjoring Hard-Heart, for Percius Mercius. Thieves Guild Quests Find Brother Nads Search for the missing guild member Nads Tharen. Speak with Percius Speak with Percius Mercius for ways the Thieves Guild can do, to fight back against the Camonna Tong. The Bitter Cup Persuade a Cammona Tong member to betray the faction. Hrundi's Lover Persuade a member of the Sadrith Mora Fighters Guild to join the Thieves Guild. The Brothers Ienith Kill the two brothers in the Comanna Tong faction. Kill Hard-Heart Kill the leader of the Fighter Guild to remove the Camonna Tong influence from the guild. The Hlervu Locket Steal a locket and give it to Braynas Hlervu. Yngling's Ledger Find the proof of Yngling Half-Trolls corruption. Land Deed Help Indrele Rathryon by stealing a land deed from the Vivec Library. So she doesn't lose her home. Enamor (Quest) Return the stolen Glass Dagger to Enamor. Brallion's Ring Steal the ring from Brallion, and give it to Ilmeni Dren. Books for Vala Steal all 4 versions of the book Brief History of the Empire in Odral Helvis private quarters. The Dwemer Goblet Steal a Large Dwemer Goblet from Berel Sala, and give it to Danso Indules. Vampire Quests Shashev's Key If the Nerevarine is a vampire, Sirilonwe will request to have a mage be killed for her. Dust of the Vampire If the Nerevarine is a vampire, Sirilonwe will ask to find her three Vampire Dust for her. House Hlaalu Quests Alchemical Formulas Steal a copy of Aurane Frernis's recipes, for Nileno Dorvayn, located in the Vivec Foreign Quarter Waistworks. Guard Ralen Tilvur Once speaking with Ralen about his shop, which keeps getting broken into at night. Kill the thief responsible. Guar Hide Squeeze Persuade Rolasa to buy the Guar Hides from House Hlaalu. Escort Tarvyn Faren Meet with Tarvyn Faren on the road north of Vivec City. Then Escort him to Pelagiad. Imperial Cult Quests Pledge from Canctunian Ponius Collect a 1000 gold pledge from the East Empire Company located in Ebonheart. Shirt and Vest for Harvest's End Gather a red shirt and black vest for the Harvest's End festival. It is possible to buy these items from Agrippina Herennia. House Telvanni Quests Dwemer Books Collect the three books Nchunak's Fire and Faith, Chronicles of Nchuleft, and Antecedents of Dwemer Law. Two of which can be purchased from Jobasha's Rare Book, in the Vivec Foreign Quarter. The Chronicles of Nchuleft and Antecedents of Dwemer Law. Morag Tong Quests A Contact in the Dark Brotherhood Speak with Miun-Gei, in the Vivec Foreign Quarter Waistworks, to learn about Tsrazami. Daedric Quests Boethiah's Quest Purchase the book Boethiah's Glory, from Jobasha's Rare Book in the Vivec Foreign Quarter. Miscellaneous Quests A Man and His Guar Escort Teris Raledran, to the clothier Agrippina Herennia, located in the Vivec Foreign Quarter. A Friend in Deed Steal a contract for Alusaron, from Ralen Tilvur, located in the Foreign Quarter Plaza. An Apothecary Slandered Confront Domalen about the leaflets he has been handing out. Roland's Tear Embark for Ald Sotha and collect 5 Roland's Tears flowers. The Dwemer's Bone Plant a Dwarven Bone in a chest near Jeanne's bed. Ahnassi, a Special Friend Purchase the book Confessions of a Dunmer Skooma Eater, from Jobasha's Rare Book in the Vivec Foreign Quarter. Free the Slaves Once the Nerevarine has freed 30 slaves, talk with Jobasha in the Vivec Foreign Quarter. He will bestow three Skill Books as a reward. The Bad Actor Speak with Miun-Gei, about Marcel Maurard, who has been loitering outside of his shop. A Rash of Insults Help Tarer Braryn who has been cursed by the Arch-Mage Trebonius Artorius. Mysterious Killings in Vivec Locate and kill the Dreamer Prophet in the Vivec Foreign Quarter Underworks. Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Vivec City Locations